


I've got Plenty of Regrets (And You're not one of Them)

by RainbowprincessDeanWinchester



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowprincessDeanWinchester/pseuds/RainbowprincessDeanWinchester
Summary: Margaery Tyrell does her fair share of stupid things, she's just better at covering them up. However, after a night out, she's faces with a challenge she's not sure she can cover up, or if she even wants to.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you send one of these down to the redhead talking to the blonde boy?" Margaery asked the bartender and he nodded. "Don't use my name." 

"Yes ma'am." He said wiping down the bar. He sent the drink over and Margaery waited for her to finally look over. There was an annoyed expression on the boy's face and the girl blushed, looking over. Margaery motioned her over and she excused herself before walking over to sit beside Margaery. 

"Thank you for the drink." She said and Margaery waited for the straight speech. "I don't think I've ever had anybody as attractive as you buy me a drink before." 

"Well, I needed a way for you to look at me." Margaery said and the girl smiled. "I'm Margaery." 

"Sansa." She said and Margaery took a sip of her drink. "What is this called?" 

"Yellow Rose." Margaery said and Sansa nodded, taking a drink. 

"It's really sweet." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. "Tastes a bit like lemon cakes." 

"I got the lemon flavoring in it. You came in here yesterday and had one, so I made arrangements." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "I come here quite often, nice place to unwind after work." 

"I was supposed to be my sister's wing man, but she didn't need me." Sansa said pointing over at the girl talking to Margaery's friend, Dany. "So, what do you do for work?"

"Well, I do quite a bit actually." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "I had an internship as a legal consultant for a bit, then I got a job working on my Grandmother's reelection campaign, and after that I decided to start up my own business." 

"That's great, I work as a waitress." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. 

"It's a noble job, you've got a lot more self restraint than I do." Margaery said and Sansa chuckled. "I had a job like that and I got fired within my first day for nearly breaking a customer's hand. Luckily, my last name gets me out of trouble." 

"What is yours, I might need to borrow that for my landlord?" Sansa asked and Margaery looked down. 

"Hey, maybe if you play your cards right you'll get it." Margaery teased and Sansa shrugged. They had a couple more drinks before Margaery decided to switch them over to the Red Rose, which was the drink she used when she was certain she'd get lucky. 

"This is better than the other one." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "You have excellent taste in alcohol." 

"Thank you." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "I've often been told my taste in other things is exquisite." 

"I bet it is." Sansa said ordering another one. Margaery stood up and helped Sansa up, taking into account her lank as she partially carried her out, leaving $150 for their drinks and a healthy tip. They went to Margaery's apartment, which was on the other side of town. The part of town where the rich people lived, where Margaery spent a large portion of her childhood longing for up until her mother's death. "Whoa, your place is hella nice." 

"That it is." Margaery said turning on the light. Margaery closed the door and brought Sansa to her bedroom. Immediately the taller girl managed to get Margaery onto the bed and kiss her. 

"You kiss good." Sansa slurred and Margaery giggled at her. They continued kissing, Margaery enjoying her time on top. She kissed down Sansa's neck to her exposed collar bone. She felt Sansa's hand begin to lift her shirt and let her, the touch feeling more welcome than other girls. Sansa got Margaery's shirt off and then started unbuttoning her pants, getting flustered when she noticed the lack of zipper. 

"It's more buttons." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. Margaery went back to kissing Sansa, dipping down more so that when she moved up, her thighs would rub against Sansa's and her exposed skin would lightly skim Sansa. Margaery's tongue slid across Sansa's mouth, asking for entry. Normally Margaery's tongue would just slip in when she wished, but with Sansa, things seemed to be different, including her instincts. She smiled against Sansa's mouth when she heard the choked moans escaping Sansa. Margaery's hands got Sansa's jeans undone and her shirt unbuttoned. Margaery backed up and removed Sansa's pants, her lips on Sansa's skin before she could protest from the original absence of her lips. 

"Whoa." Sansa said and Margaery smirked, repeating the little motion she did against Sansa's underwear. She felt Sansa's underwear and knew that she didn't have to do anything particularly special. She hooked her fingers around Sansa's underwear and pulled them down agonizingly slow. She came back up and blew a little bit over Sansa's entrance. 

"Are you sure?" Margaery asked and Sansa nodded before Margaery took one finger and lightly scraped her nail on Sansa's clit. 

"G-gods yes." Sansa moaned, her fingers pulling the sheets into her fists. Margaery did it once more before lightly circling her tongue around it. "F-fuck babe." 

"Babe?" Margaery whispered to herself before slowly entering one finger into Sansa. She thrust it in and out before adding another and going back to circling her clit with her tongue. Margaery didn't slow down, at least not until Sansa's hand intertwined itself with her own. She momentarily froze before trying to focus on making Sansa cum. Luckily, it was only a couple more thrusts paired with Margaery's excellent tongue work before she found herself coming over the edge. 

"F-f-fuck."  Sansa moaned and Margaery waited until Sansa was done to remove her fingers. They laid down together, Sansa's fingers sneaking into Margaery's pants. Margaery could tell from the weight of her hand that she was tired, but if Sansa wanted to touch her, she wasn't about to stop her. Sansa's fingers worked fairly quick for somebody drunk and sleepy, her thumb working Margaery's clit as her fingers twisted around inside of her. Margaery was impressed, both from Sansa's finger work, but also her ability to do as well as she was in their awkward position.

"Shit." Margaery whispered as she came. Sansa removed her fingers and kissed Margaery's shoulder before turning slightly to spoon her. Margaery Tyrell was a lot of things and the little spoon was not one of them. It was partially a personal preference, partially one of circumstance, but not once had she really been the little spoon. Up until the moment that Sansa had moved ever so slightly and fit perfectly against Margaery's body, giving her a nervous giddy feeling she hadn't become accustomed to. Slowly she closed her eyes, falling into what could have been the best sleep she'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Dany plopped down on the couch and glanced at Margaery who was asleep on the floor. Her roommate had a tendency of falling off of things when she slept. Renly had said it had something to do with stress or emotional repression. Almost like it was her body's way trying to help her cope with things by getting her to a place where she apparently felt safe. Dany was well aware that she'd take naps on the floor of her grandmother's office as a child, hence the picture that made the country fall in love with her. She was probably three or four, sleeping on the floor with a sippy cup of juice and an open package of crackers. 

"Mags, wake up." Dany said kicking her friend lightly. Margaery stirred a bit and Dany lifted her upright so she was sitting. "Come on, you forgot to tell me about your night with that redhead."

"What?" Margaery asked, obviously still tired. "How'd I get down here?"

"I dunno, but tell me about the girl." Dany said and Margaery got onto the couch. "Come on, I want details." 

"There's not much to tell, she was hot, we fucked." Margaery said and Dany gave her a look. "What?"

"Renly and Loras both told me this morning when I was going to get my work uniform that you were busy." Dany said and Margaery rolled her eyes. "I didn't peg you as a morning person." 

"We didn't have sex, we had breakfast and I let her take a shower before she had to get to her classes." Margaery said and Dany looked absolutely shocked. 

"Mags, are you developing an inkling of a sliver of a potential feeling towards this girl?" Dany asked and Margaery pushed her friend back a bit. "Seriously though, you never eat breakfast with girls, nonetheless let them shower here. What's going on, what's her name?"

"Sansa, I didn't get a last name because it's not important." Margaery said and Dany gave her a look. "Besides, not like we'll ever become anything. I'll probably never see her again." 

"Or you'll see her at a party or something." Dany said and Margaery once again glared at her friend. "I mean, it'd be totally cliche, but it'd be sweet. I think you should ask her out on a date, I mean, obviously there's something about that bar that makes lasting relationships." 

"Dany, dear, you met the girl last night." Margaery said and Dany shook her head. "What?"

"We met there when I was in school." Dany said and Margaery smiled at her friend. "I mean, my barely budding body and your absolutely unnaturally gorgeous seventeen year old self." 

"God, I still can't believe that I cheated on Renly with you." Margaery said and Dany smirked. "All because I caught him sending nudes to my brother."

"Now they'll probably get married or some shit." Dany said and Margaery took a drink from the bottle of water Dany took with her on her run. "How was work today?"

"Seeing how Sansa didn't leave until after ten, I decided not to go in." Margaery said and Dany gave her a look. "Besides, we haven't been doing much. How was work for you?"

"Well, I saw the girl from last night with her family and get this, I saw your girl too." Dany said and Margaery finally realized why she wanted them to hang out so much. "I was thinking, it'd be a great place for a double date and I have that employee discount and then you know, Friday they have that date night special." 

"You need another couple for the double date." Margaery said and Dany nodded. "Fine, but you're doing laundry for a month." 

"You got it chief." Dany said kissing Margaery's cheek, getting up. 

 

**~~~~~**

 

"Morning ladies!" Renly yelled walking into Margaery's apartment. "You look super sexy wifey." 

"We're still legally married aren't we?" Margaery asked and Renly nodded. "Damn, I need to sign those papers." 

"There's no current rush." Renly said, more than slightly annoyed. "Not like flower knight over there's going to propose." 

"Aw, baby, it's okay." Margaery said kissing Renly softly. He back away slightly, hating the little thing she did with her tongue. "I bet you a thousand dollars if Loras did that you'd freak." 

"Yeah, because nobody can do that." Renly said and Margaery shrugged. "You're a freak." 

"Especially on Sunday." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes I am." Renly said and Margaery smiled. "Are you going to work today?"

"No, it's Sunday and you know I spend it with Grandma." Margaery said and Renly remembered her comment made about a minute ago. "It only counts after dinner and that one time that we went to church with your brother and his mistress." 

"I will hit you with my car." Renly said and Margaery turned back to the pasta she had on her plate. "It's breakfast time." 

"Any food can be breakfast." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes. "There are eggs in it." 

"Sometimes I regret moving in with your brother solely for the fact that I'm afraid your diet will kill you." Renly said and Margaery smiled at him. "God, it's like we're an actual married couple." 

"Ren, I don't know if you know this, but I have five year old divorce papers on top of my fridge. Those are unsigned, meaning we are married. Making us, an actual married couple." Margaery said and Renly gave her a look. "Technically we did consummate the marriage, just not like everybody assumed we would." 

"Best lay I'd had at that age." Renly said and Margaery winked at him. They continued their platonic flirty banter until Margaery finished breakfast and went to her grandmother's. Renly drove her, like he did most weeks and even stopped by to say hi. 

"Picture perfect the two of you were." Olenna said and Margaery looked down, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Almost a shame that you both turned out to be very homosexual." 

"Almost." Margaery said and Olenna winked at her. "God and people wonder where I get my personality from." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way my baby rose." Olenna said and Margaery missed the days when she'd spend her days with her grandmother taking walks. "Do you remember when your mother would bring you here and you'd run around the gardens and pick flowers for my secretary?" 

"I don't remember mother." Margaery siad and Olenna smiled sadly. It was true, Margaery's mom died when she was maybe two and around the time she turned three, she'd been taken from her father, who'd went downhill until his suicide. Margaery remembered the funeral, where Willas, Garlan, and Loras had cried for days, none of them looking at Margaery for almost a full month. "I do remember thinking my brothers hated me for a solid month and a half." 

"They were sad, sometimes you look just like her." Olenna said and Margaery nodded. They stopped at a rose bush, Olenna smiling sadly as she looked at it. "You planted this with her, just a couple weeks before she died. She knew she was going, but she wanted to make sure she had something with you that'd last." 

"It's beautiful." Margaery said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She looked at the roses, they were mostly yellow, but there were a couple that were yellow to red. She'd studied the meaning of flowers her entire life, knowing that those meant friendship to love. She remembered giving one to everybody she'd ever loved outside of her blood line. Dany had one, which she'd gotten pressed into a bookmark and Renly's was preserved and a statue on his night stand. 

"Let's go get some tea." Olenna said and Margaery followed her into the house. She put on the kettle and picked out her favorite tea while her grandmother got out a bottle of whiskey. "Gotta make things exciting." 

"Yeah, I suppose so." Margaery said, waiting for the water to boil. Once they had their cups she sat at the table on the deck across from her grandmother. 

"Loras mentioned something about a girl in your life." Olenna said and Margaery sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"Not a relationship, I haven't even asked her out." Margaery said and Olenna nodded. "Although, I believe Dany did that for me." 

"She's doing what's best for you." Olenna said, looking at the younger woman. "One night stands can be the start of something beautiful, it's how I met your grandfather." 

"Oh god, why today?" Margaery asked aloud and Olenna laughed. Olenna asked her questions about her work and a couple of old photos that'd recently resurfaced on the internet of her when she was younger. Renly went to pick them up around 3 and Olenna made sure to grab the only baby photo album that was in the entire house, deciding tonight would be the night to get nostalgic. Loras picked up dinner from a deli downtown and they ended up eating around 5, just after Margaery had picked up some wine from the liquor store a couple blocks from her house. 

"Loras, you've been with Renly for quite some time. I think you should propose." Olenna said and Loras's face went pale while Renly smirked a bit to himself. Margaery badly stifled laughter at the suggestion, deciding that if she did it quiet enough, her love life would stay out of the conversation. "I'm sure my little knight of roses would look dashing in a white suit." 

"Wow, even Gran knows you're the wife." Margaery joked and Loras glared her daggers. Renly gave him an apologetic look and Loras sulked in his seat. "This is just the beginning, she's got the book." 

"God no!" Loras said and they finished eating before going over to look at the pictures. "Look how scared Stannis is holding Margaery." 

"That was taken right before this one." Olenna said pointing to the picture of Renly holding a baby Margaery and kissing her forehead. "Hard to believe it's only a two year difference." 

"You let a two year old hold me." Margaery said, slightly stunned. "I mean, it's a cute picture, but seriously?"

"They let Robert hold you." Renly said and Margaery grabbed a glass of wine. They continued to look through the pictures, stopping and laughing at the photo of the Tyrell boys wearing matching rose sweaters all holding hands. "It's kind of terrifying." 

"We all have sweaters like that." Loras said and Margaery nodded. "Well, she never got her own, but she's got mine and Garlan's last ones." 

"I'm glad those photos never made it." Margaery said, recalling the photos of herself doing the same poses in her brother's sweater at the tender and awkward age of 12. 

"You looked more graceful than Will." Olenna said and Margaery shrugged. "Poor boy, almost thought his growth spurt wouldn't come." 

"Ren, where are your photos?" Margaery asked and Renly shrugged. "Find them, I want to look again." 

"Yeah no." Renly said and Margaery gave him a look. "Marg, if you want to fight my brother and that Lannister bitch for them, go right ahead." 

"Fine." Margaery said finishing off the glass. Renly took Olenna home and Loras went to the apartment he shared with Renly a couple blocks over. Margaery contemplated going to the bar for a night of fun, but decided against it and went to her room and found a movie on Netflix.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaery walked into the office early, immediately starting on some of the paper work on her desk. Technically nothing was due until she said it was, but it was nice to have a jump on things. Despite her grandmother wanting her to go into politics and her law degree, Margaery had begun to make a name for herself in the fashion industry. She was opening up a store in between the college campus and a bar, which if all went well with then, would be opening two new stores, one in Highgarden and the other one undecided.

"Jesus." Margaery muttered as her brother came running into the office, out of breath and red-faced. "What's up?"

"You weren't returning anybody's calls and Renly can't run very fast." Loras said and after Loras caught his breath, Renly came strolling from the elevator.

"What?" He asked and Margaery looked at the two of them. "You haven't said a word to anybody since Sunday, even Dany feels ignored."

"I've been busy." Margaery said and Renly looked at the sketches on her desk. "I actually needed to talk to you guys, I've got some stuff saved on my computer and was wondering if you'd be interested in wearing any of it." 

"I mean, free stuff if always fun." Loras said and Margaery smiled at her brother. "Also, Grandmother wanted me to make sure you were eating properly. She thinks you're starving yourself for work again." 

"I've been busy." Margaery said and Loras looked at his sister, concerned. "I don't have a disorder, I just have deadlines that I need to meet. Besides, I normally eat when I get home." 

"Means so much when you're out of here at 11 almost every night." Renly said and Margaery rolled her eyes. "Take care of yourself. The company can't really get far without you." 

"Okay." Margaery said, pulling up the digital sketches for the clothes. "Also, I think I got on here drunk because there's a full suit of nothing but corduroy."

"I love drunk Margaery." Renly said and Margaery bit at him. They looked over the clothes, Loras liking the skinny jeans that managed to look good and be flexible at the same time. Renly was more a fan of the stag jacket, which she'd worked on just for him. "I'll be here to pick you up for lunch." 

"Okay, love you." Margaery said and Loras hugged his sister before catching up with Renly who was already out the door.

* * *

"Sans, is there something on my face?" Jeyne asked and Sansa shook her head. "Good."

"However, there is a little flake of something in your teeth." Sansa said and Jeyne immediately used a toothpick to get it out. "You're supposed to be driving."

"Yes, your point?" Jeyne asked, swerving just in time to not hit a car. Sansa shot her a look and she put both of her hands on the wheel and sped up a bit. "It's either speed demon or maybe one hand on the wheel." 

"How did you of all people manage to pass your driver's test?" Sansa asked and Jeyne shrugged. Jeyne pulled up to their shared dorm and smiled when she noticed nobody else's car in the parking lot.

"We can finally talk about Friday night." Jeyne said and Sansa wasn't looking forward to it. "I bet it was a really lucky guy."

"Not exactly." Sansa said and Jeyne raced up to their dorm and unlocked it, Sansa closing the door and locking it again. "There was no guy."

"Did Sansa Stark go home with a girl?" Jeyne asked and Sansa nodded. "Thank god, I wasn't sure when you'd come out, but I was hoping it'd be before Robb and Theon decide to do it."

"Robb, your boyfriend and Theon, the creepy guy that likes me?" Sansa asked and Jeyne nodded. 

"I caught them making out behind the dumpster last week." Jeyne said and Sansa had a shocked look on her face. "Anyways, who was she? What was she like? How was the sex?"

"The sex was amazing, what I remember of it. She was really nice and had an amazingly expensive looking apartment, so I bet she's all types of loaded. Oh and her name was Margaery." 

"Holy shit!" Jeyne yelled and Sansa flinched. Jeyne got out her phone and immediately began to look something up. She pointed the screen to Sansa, her jaw still to the floor. "Was this her?"

"Yeah..." Sansa said and Jeyne screamed. "We have a date Thursday, it's a double date with one of her friends." 

"Okay, wow, this is a lot of information." Jeyne said and Sansa looked confused. "You slept with Margaery Tyrell, fashion designer and sister to former actor and now Detective Loras Tyrell." 

"That's not important." Sansa said and Jeyne gave her a look. "It'll depend on how she is during our date."

"Yeah, which I'm totally jealous of by the way. Margaery Tyrell is not only a fashion icon, but I heard a rumor once about her tongue." Jeyne said and Sansa laughed at her friend. 

* * *

"It's bright out." Margaery said and Renly chuckled. "I've been indoors all day."

"Yeah, I noticed, starting to really get pale." Renly said and Margaery leaned against him. "Are you cold?"

"Little bit." Margaery said and Renly's hand brushed against hers. He immediately moved a bit away, giving her a weird look. "I told you I was cold."

"Your hands feel like Winterfell." Renly said and Margaery rolled her eyes. They stopped at Margaery's apartment, Renly insisting they finish off the leftovers from what Dany brought Margaery. "I heard you have a date soon."

"Yeah." Margaery said and Renly smiled. "It's tomorrow actually."

"Great, I can help you pick out your outfit." Renly said and Margaery smiled at him. In reality, he'd come over, try to help, but then give up because Dany always seemed to do things better than him. Loras had tried helping once, but her methods made him more than a bit uncomfortable. "Or just come over and provide moral support."

"I prefer the latter." Margaery said and Renly cut his steak into little pieces. "How are you and Loras doing?"

"Pretty good." Renly said and Margaery nodded. "I found a ring."

"You shouldn't snoop." Margaery said, remembering the first fight her brother and his boyfriend had. "Seriously, my couch doesn't have enough life in it to hold your self pity."

"Fuck off." Renly said and Margaery chuckled. "Also, not snooping when it's left in somebody's pocket and falls out in the dryer." 

"I swear Loras becomes more and more like Willas each day." Margaery said and Renly made a face. "Not fond of Will?"

"As attractive he is, Willas seems like quite a bit of work." Renly said and he was sort of right. Each of her brothers were very different in their habits and tendencies. Willas had the tendencies and habits of a suburban dad that'd let himself go on account of his wife doing everything for him. Garlan was a very independent guy, going off on his own after high school, putting himself through a community college, and then getting a job as a teacher and a firefighter in the summer. Loras had been able to live on his own fairly well, but since moving in with Renly, he'd started to get just a bit lazier, but it could have been because of working. "How's Garlan?"

"Wearing soft sweaters and teaching second graders." Margaery said and Renly smiled. "Somehow staying out of the spotlight." 

"Yeah, he's got that talent." Renly said and Margaery set her plate in the dishwasher. Renly quickly followed, then drove her to the office. When he left she got back to work, sending in all sketches for the day and answering a few calls about products from investors. She was very involved in her company, even going as far as scheduling her trips to Highgarden when her store was put in and got started. She got home earlier than normal after maybe 6 hours of work. 

"You're early." Dany said and Margaery nodded. "I was thinking of light up and watching a movie, you in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Margaery said and Dany went into her room and grabbed a bong. "Do I need to buy?"

"No, you've been working hard enough." Dany said and Margaery smiled. "Besides, Drogo gives me whatever doesn't go into baggies for free."

"Sounds nice." Margaery said and Dany passed her the bong. They took turns taking hits for about 30 minutes and then finding a scary movie. Margaery fell asleep fairly quickly, the weed acting as more of a sleeping medication than an actual way to get high. Dany managed to finish the movie before passing out halfway into the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le date.

Renly sat on his ex wife's bed, looking through a magazine while she tore apart her closet. He would make a comment about how he and Loras worked very hard on that, but it was evident she wasn't in the mood. He could tell from the moment he'd walked in this morning that she wasn't. She was stressed with work, had to meet with a man that she hated for lunch, and was more than nervous about her date. Luckily, Loras got off work in a couple hours, so he'd be home in time to hear all about the date. Loras, more so than Renly, but not admittedly, was invested in Margaery's love life. Since finding happiness in her ex husband, he'd felt a bit guilty, her in and out of relationships before just giving up completely. 

"Pants or dress?" Margaery asked and Renly pointed at the skinny jeans. She tried them on with several shirts before Renly unbuttoned his flannel and handed it to her. "Hey, we're a bit past that point."

"Wear this." Renly said and Margaery set it aside. Renly got up and searched for an old band shirts she wore religiously in college. He made a triumphant noise and pulled out a ripped up shirt that looked like it wanted to be put out of it's misery. "This with my shirt, you'll look really good." 

"Renly, I'm not 19 anymore." Margaery said and Renly pulled off her shirt and put this on it. He situated it and then put his flannel on top of it. "It'll be cold outside." 

"This is why you're wearing that military jacket with it." Renly said smiling brightly at her. She grabbed the jacket and paused when she heard voices. "Have fun, don't break any hearts, and look out for Dany." 

"I know the drill." Margaery said and Renly hugged her tightly. He muttered something about watching his baby go and Margaery rolled her eyes. Margaery walked out of her room to see Dany talking with Sansa, who looked slightly annoyed. As she was approaching the living room she felt a hand pull her back. 

"Hair and makeup." Renly said and Margaery stood there while he did her hair. She was doing her makeup, not bothering to get a mirror. She knew exactly what looked good with what. The makeup that went with her outfit felt like getting back into an old routine. Although, she did do that from when she discovered makeup to the start of her professional career. "You look hot, I don't know why you dropped it when you fell into this body." 

"Fuck off." Margaery said and Renly hugged her before pushing her into the living room. "Hey where's your date Dany?"

"Arya's walking over here." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "You look different, I like it."

"Thanks, you look really good too." Margaery said and Sansa blushed. "That's from my first collection, back when I was in college. I didn't expect anybody to even own that or even wear it anymore. It suits you, much better than any of my models." 

"Thank you." Sansa said and Margaery grabbed her hand and started walking towards her bedroom. "Where are we going?"

"My closet, I have something that'll work with that." Margaery said and Sansa watched as she sifted through for a jacket. Margaery took Sansa's Westeros University jacket off and put the light grey jacket over her outfit. "As cute as college casual looks on you, I like you in my clothes better." 

"O-oh." Sansa said, blushing lightly. 

"Losers let's go!" Dany yelled and Margaery walked out. "We're taking your car M."

"Is it because your car is shit?" Margaery asked and Dany punched her in the arm. Sansa sat in the front next to Margaery, Arya and Dany taking the backseat. As soon as Margaery turned on the car, loud music began to play through. 

"One of those days?" Dany asked and Margaery nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Margaery said before syncing her phone to the radio and playing from one of her less angry playlists. The ride was a lot of Dany and Margaery singing along to the pop punk songs and a couple of grunge songs. They got one of the nicer tables there, Dany agreeing to use her discount if Margaery gave her the money, taking complete care of the check. 

"So, is that the music you listen to all of the time?" Sansa asked and Margaery shook her head. 

"Not really, but that was essentially my high school and college life. I kind of moved a bit more towards Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds, and Florence and the Machine." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "What type of music do you listen to?"

"I like pop music from the 90s and 2000s and some newer alternative." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. "It's almost drastically different from what the rest of my family listens to."

"What do they listen to?" Margaery asked and Sansa shifted slightly in her seat.

"My mom likes soft rock, my dad like hair metal, my brother Robb listens to heavy metal, my brother Jon listens to country which is really weird since literally nobody else in the house likes that, Arya listens to death metal and stoner rock, depending on how much she's smoked, Bran likes classical music, and Rickon likes rap." Sansa said and Margaery smiled, her eyes flicking from Sansa's eyes to her lips. "I'm sure your life is much more interesting than mine. How's being one of the best fashion designers out there?"

"Kind of boring. It's different from the rest of my family too. My brothers all do more practical and humble stuff than me. Luckily my brother and his boyfriend are always willing to give me their opinions." Margaery said, remembering the skinny jean debate they had a couple months ago. "My brother Garlan is a teacher and volunteer firefighter, Willas owns a little restaurant in Highgarden, and Loras is a police officer." 

"Loras Tyrell, like the actor?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "I bet he looks a lot different."

"I mean, he looks less like a boy." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "But he's still skinny and pretty much hairless. Although I'm fairly certain that's all because of Renly."

"Weren't you married to Renly?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "I'm sorry that didn't work out."

"It was doomed to begin with." Margaery said, a smirk on her face. "We got to our hotel room after the wedding, he tried to consummate and literally couldn't." 

"Oh." Sansa said and they ordered. The rest of dinner was on lighter topics, some old literature that they both appreciated, some teasing about Margaery in college from Dany, and how a couple months before shows their apartment is a mess with clothes and drafts. Margaery handed Dany the money before walking to the car, hand in hand with Sansa.

"How's the coat feel?" Margaery asked and Sansa hadn't realized she'd been wearing it for their entire date.

"Comfortable." Sansa said leaning her head back and smiling. "Do you need it back now?"

"Keep it, that one's too big for me anyway." Margaery said and Sansa smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Sansa said and Margaery sat on the hood of the car. "Aren't you afraid to scuff it?"

"No, it's my brother's." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "Technically mine since I paid for it, but I paid in Garlan's name."

"So, um, how was the date?" Sansa asked and Margaery smiled at her.

"It was good, maybe we can go on another, just the two of us." Margaery suggested and Sansa nodded. "Great, there's a little show on Thursday, does that work for you?"

"Yeah, where is it?" Sansa asked and Margaery checked the text message for more information.

"It's a six and a half hour drive towards Winterfell." Margaery said and Sansa nodded, smiling. "If you don't want to spend that much time with me I won't mind."

"No, it'll be nice." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I." Margaery said kissing Sansa's cheek. Dany drove them home, dropping Sansa off at her dorm. Arya stayed the night, smoking into the early hours of the morning with them before going with Dany to her room. Margaery stayed on the couch with the bong, watching Netflix until Renly and Loras came back. They asked questions about the date, being wary since normally Margaery didn't smoke unless she had a particularly bad day. Eventually they realized it was all fine and both of the guys began to jokingly plan their wedding. The only part that really annoyed Margaery was how okay the thought of marrying Sansa sounded to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westeros will be like a European colony in North America, placed to where it can have these different temperatures in various places. It's partially for convenience and partially because I'm not great with geography, but I know North America fairly well.

Sansa stared at the application with a blank expression. She didn't have a chance here, but putting in an application couldn't hurt her. If anything, she'd feel more accomplished she'd put herself out there. On the other hand, if she got rejected, there was a chance it'd destroy her confidence and she'd never want to apply for anything again. She looked over it once more to make sure she had everything and noticed something extra on the last page. It was a page for a recommendation letter or information to talk to somebody about her. She took a deep breath and walked around, trying to find a nice place to think. She kind of blanked out and next thing she knew she was face to face with Margaery Tyrell.

"Sansa, what's that?" Margaery asked, making a grab at the application she held in her hand. "Good, good, oh didn't realize they still took interns. Just a sec and here you go!"

"Thanks." Sansa said, looking at what Margaery wrote on her paper. "Sorry to bother you, just took a walk and found myself here."

"Well, I'm glad you are actually." Margaery said pulling Sansa inside. "I've got a tiny problem."

"What is it?" Sansa asked and Margaery pointed at the mass of clothing on her couch. "This doesn't seem all that much like a problem, just a lot of clothing."

"It is a problem because these are from different collections and I have to decide which ones to put in the stores I'm supposed to open up." Margaery said and Sansa sat on the floor beside her new friend. "I was given a deal last night to open up three stores in three locations by the end of the month, but I have to pick out the pieces for them."

"Well, where are they?" Sansa asked and Margaery handed her a small map of North America with various pin points on them. There was one in Chicago, one in LA, and one in Toronto. None of the new ones were in Westeros, but she was pretty sure she'd heard a rumor about basic ones being added to malls within the next three years. "Do you have to visit them?"

"No, but I'd like to." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "However, it seems I won't have time this year."

"That must suck." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "Do you want help picking out the pieces?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Margaery said and Sansa sifted through the clothing with her. Margaery looked at a mix of weather and style of the places and by the end of the night, had everything ready to go. "Thanks for the help, you can stay for dinner if you'd like. Perhaps it could be our second date?" 

"It's on short notice and I look like a mess." Sansa said and Margaery shook her head. "Although, it'd be rude to not accept an offer and leave a lovely woman like you to eat alone."

"Yeah, my roommate and brother are out of town." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. Arya had been going on and on about some festival going on near High Garden. "Poor me can't leave until tomorrow and I'll be driving up alone." 

"What about Renly?" Sansa asked and Margaery laughed. 

"I'd rather go alone than drive to High Garden with that drama queen again." Margaery said and Sansa shrugged. "Do you want to order takeout or shall I try my luck in the kitchen?"

"Whatever you prefer." Sansa said and Margaery walked into the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Here's my secret, I can't." Margaery said with a smirk. "Technically I probably can, but Loras and Renly are here every morning to cook my breakfast, then normally I'll go to lunch with one of them, and dinner is either me ordering something in or leftovers from whatever Renly and Loras had the night before. I mean, I took lessons with the cook that my grandmother hired and I did fairly well with those."

"I bet you're wonderful." Sansa said and Margaery grabbed a pan. "What are you making?"

"It's a surprise." Margaery said opening her nearly empty fridge. "Okay, so here's the part of the date where I take you out and we get to know each other. I need to run to the store if we're getting dinner." 

"Grocery shopping with Margaery Tyrell, what a way to learn how the other side lives." Sansa said and Margaery rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I've only really lived luxuriously in Winterfell which is another ballpark compared to this place." 

"It's not that glorious." Margaery said and Sansa walked out with Margaery. They rode in Margaery's dark blue '69 Charger. 

"I'm pretty sure this is one of the bands that Arya showed me last night that's playing at that festival." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. 

"Did you want to go?" Margaery asked and Sansa shrugged. "I can take you and it'll make the drive with Renly a bit more bearable." 

"I thought you were riding alone." Sansa said and Margaery rolled her eyes. "I mean, everybody kind of has the next four days off, so I guess I can go. Besides, I don't actually have a job."

"I know somebody that runs an archive who would totally be into getting a new intern." Margaery said and Sansa shrugged. "It's like the one you're applying for, except it's less strict about stuff. As in, Dany, Renly, and myself all got in." 

"All of you guys got in to WU here with full scholarships." Sansa said and Margaery shook her head. 

"Mine wasn't a full scholarship. Technically I got put on a waiting list and only made it because nearly a third of their accepted people got better scholarships." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "I technically paid for college out of pocket until the whole fashion thing took off. Wanna know something funny? Fashion wasn't my original major, I came here originally for business and politics." 

"Oh." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "Well, you have the money to go back and get those degrees. If you really wanted to."

"Fashion has been great to me, but it's not what I really wanted." Margaery said and Sansa looked at the 24 hour grocery store Margaery pulled up to. "I wanted to be in a band, we had a pretty good one started actually. Dany on drums, Renly lead guitar, and I was playing bass and fronting." 

"Start it up again." Sansa said and Margaery shrugged. They walked into the store together, Margaery not caring if anybody took her picture while she was out. Sansa believed it was because no matter what, she always looked better than everybody in a room. Even as she was wearing a shirt that said "I fuck for Satan" and a pair of plaid pajama pants. "What will you be making?"

"I don't know." Margaery said grabbing a cart. They walked together, picking up some things here and there. By the time they were done and checked out, Margaery had bought a fair amount of food and decided on making macaroni and cheese with fish sticks. Sansa watched her cook, not really sure what was happening and when dinner was done, it smelled better than the seemingly childish meal should. "Dinner is served." 

"Holy shit." Sansa said digging into the pasta. "How the hell do you make everything spectacular?" 

"Talent." Margaery said with a wink before the door opened and an out of breath Renly stormed in. "I'm on a date dude." 

"Damn, I didn't know you could cook." Renly said before fixing himself a plate. He took a bite and moaned before kissing Margaery's cheek. "New rule, friend dates where you cook for me." 

"New rule, no." Margaery said and Renly rolled his eyes. "What were you all breathy about?"

"Oh right, Dany said that somebody was tweeting about the band." Renly said and Margaery raised an eyebrow. "Here see, that is definitely us and now people are expecting us to play at the festival tomorrow night." 

"Shit." Margaery said and Renly nodded. "Push us back to the last day, that'll give me time to re-learn all the parts." 

"Could do covers." Renly said and Margaery nodded. "Great, I'll see what Dany remembers." 

"Everything, she's got a bass and snare set up in her room." Margaery said and Renly shook his head. "Now eat and leave because I would love to finish my date." 

"I'll start packing your shit up." Renly said eating quickly. Sansa watched the exchange in a weird form of shock and amazement. "Don't pay attention to the girls in the crowd." 

"Who are you talking to?" Margaery asked and Renly pointed between her and Sansa. "Sansa, you never gave me an answer about the festival." 

"Oh crap I didn't." Sansa said thinking on it for a moment. She wanted to go, desperately, especially since all of her family was going to be there. Not only was this festival a concert of a bunch of different types of music, but it was also like a joining of different families of power around Westeros. On the other hand, she'd be in a car with her very new girlfriend and her husband or whatever, which could be a bit weird. Although they were both fond of her and Margaery seemed to be very careful to make sure that Sansa wasn't completely uncomfortable. "I suppose it'd be nice to go out there. I will warn you, there's a 95% chance you'll have to meet all of my family. Well, at least the Stark side of it." 

"I haven't got a problem with that." Margaery said standing up. She began packing everything up and took it to her car. She let Sansa get packed for the festival and then they were off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short and I hope it makes sense. I'm kind of a weird delirious state coming into a fever and coming out of a wave of migraines.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to sit in the back of my own car?" Renly asked and Margaery shrugged. "My legs are hurting."

"You've literally been sitting a whole 4 minutes." Margaery said and Renly sighed. "Stop being dramatic and sleep." 

"I would but you keep the car a bit too cold for my comfort." Renly stated in a matter-of-fact manor. "Turn on the radio."

"Okay." Margaery said, flipping to find a station that Renly liked. They drove for 3 hours before stopping, Renly whining for 20 minutes about having to pee and wanting a slushie. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay, nothing that I haven't dealt with in a car before." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. "Where would we be staying?"

"Shit, I didn't think about that. I originally had a room with Loras and Renly. Do you mind sharing a bed?" Margaery asked and Sansa shook her head, smiling nervously. "Thank god, hopefully they'll stay sober enough to not fuck around." 

"Hopefully." Sansa said and Renly walked back to the car with a slushie in his hands and a bag on doughnuts tied around his belt. "You can ride shotgun." 

"Actually I'm driving us the rest of the way, Winterfell traffic always gives Margaery road rage and the occasional panic attack. She really doesn't like log trucks." Renly said and Margaery got on her knees to untie the doughnuts. "Honey, I could've done it myself, this looks quite scandalous. I believe Sansa would prefer this sight more than I do."

"Where's the booze?" Margaery asked and Renly pointed inside the gas station. "Sansa, would you like to come with me?"

"No thank you, I'll stay out here with Renly." Sansa said and Margaery ran off to the gas station to buy something to drink. Renly moved slightly closer to her and looked her up and down. "What?"

"You are not ready for this trip." Renly said and Sansa raised an eyebrow. "She'll get a bit past tipsy in the car and in the time that it'll take us to get to a 24 hour diner in Winterfell, she'll try to sleep with her hands in your pants for warmth, ask you ridiculously sexual questions, and probably discard half of her clothing for absolutely no reason."

"Oh." Sansa said and Margaery came running back. "What do you have there?"

"Your lady returns with Rose Garden, apple juice, tequila, and some bourbon." Margaery said before pulling out two cups and mixing two drinks. "Renly can have one when we get to the hotel."

"I don't want your kidney killers." Renly said and Sansa politely refused the drink. "Now she's gonna drink two of them."

"Yes I am." Margaery said getting into the car. She took a drink of hers as she buckled herself and Sansa sat beside her, wary of Renly's warning. "At least try it."

"Okay." Sansa said, taking a sip and immediately wanting to spit it out. "That's sweet, like insanely so."

"She doesn't make them correctly. Hers are normally half Rose Garden, which is known to send people to the hospital." Renly said and Margaery knocked back the rest of her first one. "You can't drink the other until we get you food."

"Fine." Margaery said, curling up next to Sansa as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oh god." Renly said as Margaery threw up on the patch of grass outside of a sketchy diner. "This is why we don't take sips out of Rose Garden bottles. Are you okay honey?"

"All good." Margaery said with a burp as she got up. "Do you have some gum?"

"Sansa's taking you into the bathroom to brush your teeth and I'm going to get us a booth." Renly said and Margaery nodded. Sansa took her into the bathroom and Margaery quickly brushed her teeth before rinsing with warm water and kissing Sansa's cheek. 

"You are so good to me." Margaery said and Sansa shrugged. "I'm going to spoil you from now on."

"Don't." Sansa said and Margaery laid her head on her shoulder as she was half-carried out of the bathroom. "What even is Rose Garden?"

"An almost toxic mixture of moonshine, wine, and god knows what. Margaery got herself sent to the hospital five times the year after she got out of college from drinking that straight out of the bottle when Dany got a boyfriend." Renly said and Sansa nodded. Renly ordered for himself and Margaery while Sansa just got some pancakes. "Wake up Margie, there's water."

"Pancakes?" Margaery asked and Renly nodded. She took a couple of small sips before practically gulping it down. After a good 25 minute wait on their food, 4 cups of water, a bathroom trip, and a cup of coffee that Renly could barely stand the smell of, Margaery was starting to sober up. "I feel gross."

"You look disgusting." Renly said and Margaery glared at him. "I'm kidding, you were cuddly and adorable. No screaming, biting, or grabbing."

"Actually you made marks on my thigh." Sansa said and Margaery kissed her in apology. "Is it okay if we stop by my parent's for breakfast later?"

"Yeah, I'm all for free food." Renly said and Margaery smiled at the sight of pancakes. They ate quickly, Renly wanting to get there before Loras woke up at a stupidly early time. Renly paid, Sansa rode shotgun so Margaery could have all the windows in the back down, and they got to their hotel at 3:13. 

"Ren, if Loras is asleep who's letting us in?" Margaery asked and Renly swore under his breath. Margaery knocked on their door and was surprised to see her two eldest brothers and cousin playing a board game on Loras' passed out body. "Elinor!"

"Maggie." Elinor said and Margaery hugged her cousin. "You need to sleep, Renly, be a good husband and lay down with your wife."

"No Sans." Margaery mumbled and Sansa stepped over Loras and laid down next to Margaery on the bed. "We've got an early-ish morning."

"That we do." Elinor said before going back to their game. Margaery fell asleep quickly, Sansa soon following suit. Renly stayed up and played with them, drinking from the various cups around the room he could find. Loras' was filled with the same drink Margaery had made in the car earlier, causing the young Baratheon to sigh. They played until Loras woke up to throw up, the rest of them taking that as a cue to go to sleep. After a couple of showers, a jog, and some painkillers, Loras was up and ready for the day, taking the time to wake up Renly, Margaery, and Sansa.

"It's so early." Renly complained and Sansa looked for something to wear.

* * *

"How's my breath?" Margaery asked and Loras sniffed her mouth.

"Oddly nice." Loras said and Margaery smiled. "You look a little pale though, nothing a bit more foundation couldn't have fixed."

"Fuck you." Margaery said before getting quiet as Sansa opened the door to her childhood home. There were slightly awkward introductions, Sansa being hugged, and Renly talking with Ned Stark about random things going on in King's Landing. 

"So you're Sansa's friend?" Robb, Sansa's oldest brother asked and Margaery nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Margaery said and Robb walked off. Sansa got Margaery a spot at the table and soon plates were set in front of them. "Your brother suspects something."

"Let him suspect, without evidence, none of them have shit." Sansa said and Margaery refrained from kissing Sansa. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow night? We'll tour Wolf Pack Brewing Company and probably get some free drinks." 

"Okay." Margaery said and Sansa smiled at her. "I don't like ale, but whatever."

"They make wine." Sansa said and Margaery yawned. "Poor baby, are you sure you can do the festival today?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd much rather take you somewhere secluded and make out, but the festival is fun too." Margaery said and Sansa rolled her eyes. When they were finished eating, Sansa and Margaery walked to the festival and found a place to sit for the first couple of performers. "Nobody I really want to see or catch up with is playing until late."

"I know." Sansa said, moving slightly so she could cuddle with Margaery. "Hmm, you are shaking. I told you to bring a damn jacket."

"I did." Margaery said, pointing at the thin jacket barely covering her body.

"Hold on." Sansa said, running over to a merch booth with some money and coming back with a wool lined jacket. "Keep this on you for the entire festival."

"Alright." Margaery said and Sansa smiled. Margaery saw her brothers walk by and called them over, Willas using a new cane to support himself. "Hey guys."

"Didn't peg you as a fan of Brother's Black." Garlan teased and Margaery glanced at Sansa in confusion. "Also, that looks a bit big on you. How's life been treating you dear sister?"

"Good, although somebody has misconceptions about what bands I like." Margaery said glancing at Sansa. "Loras and Renly like this type of music, it's not really for me, but you'll end up with the jacket by the end of the festival. How has life been for you brothers?"

"Leonette is at home, bedridden and upset that she can't see you." Garlan said and Margaery smiled at him. "The baby is due any day now, I think I might leave early so I can be there in case anything happens."

"Single life is doing well for me." Willas said and Margaery smiled at him. "Although I doubt it could do me as many favors as it seems to do for you dear sister."

"Will, they're getting ready to play." Loras said and Willas ran off with Loras to see a band. 

"Do you really not like the jacket?" Sansa asked and Margaery chuckled at her.

"I don't like country music, which is what Brothers Black are generally known for, but the jacket is nice. Thank you." Margaery said and Sansa looked down. "Hey, stop it, I love this jacket and I promise to make it up to you the second we are back in my bed. Hell, I'll even stoop to the hotel room to thank you if I need to."

"Actually, my brother wants me to stay the night at my house. Do you think you could handle doing that?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "No sex while we're there, none of them know about me liking girls other than Arya really." 

"Oh, well I promise to keep my hands to myself." Margaery said and Sansa smiled sweetly at her.

"You guys are so in love, how long has it been?" Garlan asked and Margaery glared at him. "Seriously, normally Margaery doesn't stop being annoying with PDA for anybody. She especially wouldn't give up sex for just anybody."

"I'll have you know that I am not a horny little pest brother." Margaery said and Garlan cocked an eyebrow. "I am a grown adult who understands other people's situations and respects them."

"You're whipped and I doubt you've even been together for three months." Garlan said and Margaery punched his arm hard enough to leave a bruise on both his arm and her knuckles. "Somebody has been hitting the gym."

"Nope, just the pains of moving stuff around my office." Margaery said and Garlan smiled at her. "Don't you have anywhere else to be dear brother?"

"Nope." Garlan said smiling cheekily at her. "I can hang with you all day. Sansa, how did you meet Margaery?"

"In a bar." Sansa said, not saying much more. Garlan knew about his sister's love life from tabloids and gossip accounts on social media, so he knew what ensued after the bar. "We went on a date a couple days later and have hung out once or twice after that."

"You're moving fast, don't scare her off." Garlan said and Margaery rolled her eyes.

"Margie you look so soft." Elinor said plopping down in between Margaery and Garlan. "Sansa what have you done to the poor girl?"

"Let's not touch my face anymore." Margaery said and Elinor let her hands fall. "Elinor, I'm sure there are tourists you could scam."

"No can do, I am here with somebody." Elinor said and Margaery raised an eyebrow. "Now, I must go, so please excuse me."

"Yeah, okay." Margaery said and Elinor left, Garlan running after her. "I'm sorry about my family."

"Trust me around lunch, I'll be the one apologizing." Sansa said and Margaery cocked an eyebrow. "Robb wants to eat with Jon and his band."

"Jon has a band?" Margaery asked and Sansa nodded, pointing to the jacket. "You're related to Jon Snow?"

"He's my cousin." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "I don't blame you for not knowing, we don't really talk about it a lot. Besides, we've known each other for maybe a month."

"You have a point, but I feel bad. You know a lot about me it seems and I know nothing about you." Margaery said and Sansa cocked an eyebrow, not thinking of herself as necessarily informed when it came to Margaery. "The entire car ride you were absolutely great."

"Renly gave me pointers." Sansa said and Margaery kissed her cheek. 

"Is that overstepping?" Margaery asked and Sansa kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay, that's not exactly friendly."

"We're alone, my entire family's seeing Jon." Sansa said and Margaery leaned in for another kiss. 

"Wait, do you want to see him?" Margaery asked, wanting to make this trip as much about Sansa as possible. 

"No, I've seen him loads of times before and I'm not into folk rock all that much." Sansa said and Margaery sighed. "What?"

"Renly and Loras will drag us to this stupid band that they've been in love with since high school. Loras describes it as indie folk rock metal, but it's honestly just a group of not that attractive guys with a banjo, bass drops, a fiddle, an electric guitar, and occasionally post hardcore sounding screaming." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "Come on, let's go find Dany."

* * *

"Sansa!" Rickon yelled, running full force towards his older sister. Rickon was turning 12 in a couple of months, but he was nearly twice the size of most boys his age. There were jokes about how he'd be even bigger than the Mountain by the time he was 16. He crashed into her, nearly knocking her over. He was a couple inches taller than her just he was a couple inches shorter than Robb. "You left breakfast in a hurry."

"We wanted to get spots." Sansa said and Rickon sat next to her on the blanket. "Rick, this is Margaery. Margaery, my little brother Rickon."

"Nice to meet you." Margaery said and Rickon shook her hand. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 12 in two months." Rickon said and Margaery nodded. "I'm a bit tall for my age though."

"Yeah, reminds me of Garlan at your age." Margaery said, catching sight of her siblings out of the corner of her eyes. Sansa watched as Margaery mingled around her family, managing to find a conversation topic with each of them that worked perfectly. Margaery got along with all of them, discussing the difficulties of tour life with Jon, books with her mother, politics with her father, her knowledge of the synth and how to put as much visual effects into a show with Bran, hockey with Arya, rock stars with Rickon, and the most random things with Robb. 

"You're good with my family." Sansa said, slightly surprised. Margaery was charming, that much was obvious, but her parents didn't respond well to somebody as charming as her sometimes. "Are there any bands you want to see?"

"Dany's got us spots up front for a revolutionary punk band that apparently named my old band as their main inspiration." Margaery said standing up. "I feel like she's still recognizable from our old days, me, however, not so much."

"A bottle of blonde hair dye, those freaky contacts, and a couple of distressed crop tops might do the trick." Jon said and Margaery grabbed Sansa's hand, helping her up. "When are you playing?"

"Last show of the last night, we've got the Bleeding Pink stage." Margaery said and Sansa walked off towards the stages. Margaery managed to find Dany quickly, the girl hanging around her friends from back home. "We get to play here."

"Yeah, it'll be great." Dany said and Margaery grabbed Sansa's hand. "The frontwoman was asking about you by the way, practically swooned when I mentioned you were returning to play." 

"Should I be jealous?" Sansa asked and Margaery shook her head. The band went out and Margaery recognized the opening riff of their last single released. "Wasn't this in that indie movie about time travel?"

"Yep, it's also our last single." Dany said and Margaery looked up to see a group of girls completely jamming out on stage. Their music was good, even though they seemed to slow down all of her songs. 

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful fucking rose Elinor Tyrell." The singer said and Margaery turned to see Elinor in the crowd smiling. "Three years and now you're mine."

"I didn't know Elinor was even into girls." Dany said and Margaery looked back and forth between the two. Elinor had a dreamy look in her eyes she hadn't seen without a bottle of wine around and the singer kept staring directly at her. 

* * *

Sansa stretched out on her bed, glad that Arya opted for staying with Dany at Jon's for the night. Margaery was on Instagram, posting their pictures from that day and interacting with her followers and friends. She took a selfie on Sansa's bed and posted it before turning off her phone and turning to Sansa. Sansa just looked at her, watching as Margaery looked up and down Sansa's body. It was a bit nerve wracking and Sansa wanted to cover everything, but there was something loving in Margaery's stares that gave her confidence.

"Are you tired?" Margaery asked and Sansa shook her head. "Do you think we could?"

"Quietly, but we'll turn on the TV in case." Sansa said and Margaery let her girlfriend get up. Sansa laid back down after turning on the TV and immediately Margaery laid on top of her and kissed her. Margaery's tongue poked at her lips as if to pry them open. Margaery backed up for a second and looked at Sansa, a goofy smile on her face. "What?"

"You're very beautiful." Margaery said and Sansa blushed. "Everything about you calls to me. Your hair calls for my fingers to entangle themselves. Your skin calls for my touch. I can't wait until you tell everybody about us so I can start leaving marks."

"Even if I told everybody, I doubt that I'd be able to get classroom experience if you marked my skin." Sansa said and Margaery shrugged.

"I'll mark for my eyes only." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. Margaery leaned back down, this time attacking the pale skin of Sansa's neck with her mouth. She lifted Sansa's shirt and began to leave little marks on her hips, waist, abs, and the soft flesh not covered by her bra. At the sound of footsteps Margaery moved off of Sansa and picked her phone back up while Sansa attempted to regain composure as her door opened.

"Turn down the TV please, you're mom's got a headache." Ned said and Sansa turned the TV off completely before turning to face Margaery. "Night."

"Night." Sansa said and Ned left them, muttering something as he left. Once the coast was clear, Margaery began to laugh as Sansa looked more and more anxious. "Do you think they know?"

"He does without a doubt." Margaery said and Sansa huffed. "It's okay, he seems like a reasonable guy."

"What if he doesn't like the idea of me being with a woman?" Sansa asked and Margaery shrugged.

"Just relax and try to get some sleep." Margaery said and Sansa closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in Margaery's arms.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa had believed that the scariest feeling she'd have in her childhood home that weekend was with her father last night, but it instead came when she woke up to an empty bed and loud conversation from downstairs. She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs, immediately seeing Bran and Rickon playing a game of Mortal Kombat. She noticed Arya and Dany on the couch shamelessly making out while Jon and Robb talked over something. Sansa noticed Margaery sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee talking with her father. Sansa sat down next to Margaery, making sure to keep a little distance so their secret could be kept for just a bit longer. 

"Sansa, how would you feel about maybe riding over with us to the festival today after breakfast?" Ned asked his oldest daughter. Sansa shook her head, glancing at Margaery out of the corner of her eye. "Too successful for your family now?" 

"Not at all, I planned on taking Margaery to the Wolf Pack today and then stopping by the festival later." Sansa said and Ned nodded. "About last night though..." 

"I know, it was obvious when you walked in holding her hand." Catelyn said and Sansa looked up to her mother. "I'm glad you're happy though. You'd been so stressed your last couple visits from uni and I doubt Arya was making things better for you." 

"She's actually partially the reason I met Margaery." Sansa said as Margaery sipped on her coffee. "Also sorry I didn't mention anything sooner, it's sort of new." 

"Just know you've got nothing to be afraid or ashamed of here dear." Catelyn said and Sansa nodded, hugging her mother. "Breakfast will be ready soon and don't drink too much on your tour." 

"Margaery's driving us from the brewery to the festival and then to the hotel." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "Although I think it's sort of stupid that she won't try anything there." 

"Sansa, I can stomach a lot of things people probably shouldn't be able to, but I will never get through a bottle of ale without emptying the contents of my stomach everywhere." Margaery said with a smile. 

"They have wine." Sansa said and Ned nodded. "Besides, I'm sure that we'll find something in there you'll like. What about mead?" 

"Sansa, just leave it. I've got a bottle of Rose Garden in the car, if I want a drink, I can make my own." Margaery said with a smile at Sansa's shudder at that. "Besides, I don't want to get drunk tonight, I'll leave my heavy drinking for the last night we're here." 

"I've had one encounter with Rose Garden my entire life and that was more than enough for me." Catelyn said with a chuckle. "I didn't think people could drink that more than once a year or two without dying." 

"She drank two cups of it in the car on the way up here." Sansa said and Margaery laid her head against Sansa's shoulder. "Threw up only once and it was rancid." 

"The grass won't grow where I threw up." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. "No, it probably soaked into the soil and ruined that area completely. That stuff is kind of toxic." 

* * *

"Ugh, that smell." Margaery said, somehow out of all of the alcoholic smells, picking out the ale they'd become famous for. "Remind me again how the hell you drink that." 

"I don't hate my liver so I don't pour poison inside my body for fun." Sansa said and Margaery kissed her neck softly as she parked. They sat in the cold car for a couple minutes after Sansa turned the car off and made out, Margaery getting very handsy. "Alright, come on, I want to spoil you with their wine. It's the best in Winterfell." 

"Sansa, no offense, but I've only had shitty wine in Winterfell. It's either way too sweet or it's not sweet enough." Margaery said and Sansa walked with her inside. "I like your mittens." 

"I can get you a pair while we're up here." Sansa said and Margaery shook her head. "Okay, suit yourself. They're Robb's old mittens actually, he used to wear them to work."

"I didn't know your family owned this." Margaery said, noticing the Stark name immediately. "Maybe we should talk them into letting me put out a line of drinks." 

"You insulted Winterfell's wine, fuck you." Sansa said and Margaery bit her lip. 

"Is that a promise?" Margaery asked, growling a bit in Sansa's ear. Margaery liked seeing her girlfriend flustered, which she seemed to be getting easily now. 

"After the fourth date maybe." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "No you can not just pile dates for the rest of the trip so we can fuck." 

"I'd say I would never, but I don't like lying to pretty girls." Margaery said, letting Sansa walk her around. They went to look through where they make everything before Sansa brought over two cups. "What is it?" 

"Brandy." Sansa said and Margaery took small sips before handing her cup to Sansa, retching a bit. "Oh my god you are a baby." 

"But I'm your baby." Margaery said, hunched over. They continued nonetheless and eventually managed to make it to the last part of the private tour, the winery. "You're tipsy." 

"Yeah." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. "But wine." 

"I'm not going to be drinking tonight, not until we're at the hotel." Margaery said her responsibility showing through. "However, to make you happy, I'll bring a couple bottles back with us." 

"Thank you." Sansa said, smiling at her. "Let's get to the music." 

"Sure thing babe." Margaery said, walking Sansa towards the exit, swiping her keys. She stopped at the front desk while Sansa pet somebody's dog in the parking lot, barely in view. "I'd like to have a case of each of these sent to these addresses respectively." 

"Yes ma'am." The woman at the front desk said and Margaery walked out and herded Sansa towards the car before starting it. The drive to the festival was interesting, Sansa singing along to one Jon's songs that'd come on the radio during the short drive. It was her dance moves that really impressed Margaery though, almost to the point of hitting another car, which Sansa made a joke about. 

"Took you long enough." Renly said, catching them getting drinks at a concession stand. "Where did you guys go?" 

"Date at Wolf Pack." Margaery said, keeping a tight hold on Sansa's hand so she didn't wander off. "How's the music been so far?" 

"Pretty slow actually, a couple of bands Loras and Willas like, but nothing you'd really be into. Those lesbians with acoustic guitars are playing in like 30 minutes. Elinor and her girlfriend are going to see them if you're interested." Renly said, pointing towards Margaery's cousin. 

"I am." Margaery said, pulling Sansa along. "Thanks Ren." 

"No problem." Renly said and Sansa waved at him. "They are so in love." 

"Maggie, dude, what took you so long?" Elinor asked, hugging her cousin. "Sansa, you look tipsy. I love it." 

"Wolf Pack." Margaery said and Sansa sipped on the ale Margaery had bought her. "When is Finger Service on?"

"Soon." Elinor said, watching her girlfriend crowd surf. "Margaery Tyrell dates a girl taller than her." 

"Ahem, Brienne." Margaery said and Elinor gave her a look. "I suppose that wasn't really dating was it?"

"No it wasn't." Elinor said and Margaery pointed at Elinor's girlfriend. "Katherine." 

"When did that happen?" Margaery asked, pulling Sansa into her arms. 

"About three and a quarter years ago." Elinor said smiling. "I want to ask her to marry me during your set actually. Garlan gave me the idea." 

"Totally, just wait side stage." Margaery said and Elinor hugged her. "I get to be your best woman." 

"No one else dear cousin." Elinor said and Margaery kissed Sansa's shoulder. Katherine began to make her way over there and assumed a position similar to Sansa's in Elinor's arms. "Did you have fun out there?" 

"Yes I did." Katherine said moving her neck to a painfully awkward position to kiss Elinor. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" 

"This is my cousin Margaery and her girlfriend Sansa." Elinor said and Margaery moved to shake her hand. 

"She'd shake too, but she's drunk." Margaery said smiling. "I really liked your show last night." 

"Thanks, I'm a huge fan. I almost didn't believe Elinor when she said she knew you." Katherine said and Margaery smirked. "Then she took out pictures at your shows and I knew it was for real." 

"Those were interesting days." Margaery said and Dany ran up to them, holding Renly and Loras' hands. "Did you adopt a child?"

"I hate you." Dany said, rolling her eyes. 

"No actually this is my wife." Loras said, leaning in to kiss Dany, shocked when she closed the gap quickly. 

"Your sister kisses better." Dany said and Margaery high fived her. Renly gave him a look and Loras huffed, crossing his arms. "It's this thing she does with her tongue, it's freaky." 

"Tyrell tongue twister." Elinor said, smirking as Katherine blushed. 

"Disgusting." Renly said and Margaery discreetly gave Elinor a high five. "You are both disgusting." 

"It feels super weird inside of you." Dany said and Katherine nodded. "Renly, she's had to have done it to you before." 

"Yeah and it makes me want to throw up." Renly said and Sansa turned and kissed Margaery. "Your lesbians are singing." 

"I know, but I don't want to lose her." Margaery said and Sansa's hands snuck under her jacket. "Okay, those are cold." 

"Warm them." Sansa whispered and Margaery blushed a bit, hiding it in the crook of Sansa's neck. "Can we lay down?" 

"Yeah." Margaery said, finding a spot with the group and then laying Sansa on the grass. "I'm surprised it isn't snowing." 

"It'll start soon enough." Ned Stark said, scaring both of them. "Somebody enjoyed themselves at Wolf Pack." 

"Dad!" Sansa yelled, either in happiness or surprise, Margaery couldn't tell. She quickly attempted to get up, but only managed to hit her head on his leg before slamming it into the ground and then starting to throw up. 

"Oh, honey." Renly said, watching it seep closer to Margaery. "I'd move if I were you." 

"Yeah, sit up." Margaery said, lifting Sansa so she was sitting up. Margaery held her hair back, but couldn't save her clothes, which already had puke on them. Ned traded his jacket for Sansa's puke clothes which he tossed into the trash while Margaery cleaned up her stomach with wet paper towels. "You're good, you're not throwing up anymore." 

"I'm sorry." Sansa said, noticing a speck of vomit on her shirt. Margaery just wiped it off with Renly's arm before putting the jacket on Sansa and taking her back to the hotel. Sansa went straight to sleep while Margaery drank a little bit of Rose Garden and then passed out on the bed beside her girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning gorgeous," Margaery said, kissing Sansa's cheek. "How do you feel baby?" 

"Tired and hungover," Sansa said and Margaery pouted at her. "Today's your day." 

"Yes it is and I am very excited," Margaery said and Sansa sat up slowly. Margaery handed her a tea that she drank to cure hangovers and then left to get ready. Margaery put on a pair of fishnets under a pair of ripped skinny jeans that had taken the Berlin Wall as a style influence, a Sonic Youth long sleeved shirt she'd gotten in college from Renly, and one of Garlan's flannel jackets she was so fond of. "Which boots?" 

"I like the shiny ones, but the steel-toes ones are more practical," Sansa answered her and watched as Margaery put them on. Her hair was still wet, but Margaery had already put on her makeup and appeared to just be letting her hair dry naturally. Sansa got ready and by the time they were good, Sansa's mother had already invited them to go out and eat breakfast at a restaurant in between the hotel and the fairgrounds where the festival was. "We look cute together." 

"You're not wrong," Margaery said and Sansa put an arm around Margaery's shoulders as they walked. Somehow, Margaery's brothers and Renly had found out about this breakfast and been invited to join them. Garlan was sitting and talking with Robb, Loras was talking with Jon, and Renly was having a very lively discussion with Ned and Catelyn. "Well, this should be interesting." 

"Yeah," Sansa said and they took the two empty seats beside each other. They ordered and Sansa noticed how well Margaery's family got along with hers. 

"Are you ready to play today?" Renly asked and Margaery nodded. "You don't look hungover, so we're bound to sound okay at the very least." 

"If you don't mind being a little late to the festival, my friend has a recording studio where you can practice for a bit," Ned offered and all three of the band members graciously accepted. "I don't think I ever actually did hear you guys play." 

"Because you never took her to a show," Catelyn said and Sansa glanced at Margaery with a small smile. "I swear, any time you came near the north, she'd beg for me to take you." 

"That's so sweet," Dany said, kissing Arya's cheek. "I liked the crowds up here, they were always really hardcore. I mean, you guys are really built tougher up here." 

"I liked the crowds in King's Landing and around there," Renly said with a smile. "It was always where my friends would be and they promoted the hell out of us. We all know Margaery likes the more southern regions." 

"I believe I did some of my best work there," Margaery said coyly with a smirk. "But I know that if I went there and played now, it'd be really different."

"Yeah, for starters you're not single," Dany said and Margaery nodded. "Oh and you've got an actual career." 

"You're quite the stud in the south still," Garlan said and Margaery smiled. "I went to Dorne in the summer and a lot of girls wondered if you came with me." 

"Should I be worried?" Sansa asked and Margaery shook her head. After breakfast, Renly, Loras, Dany, Sansa, Catelyn, and Margaery went to the recording studio, hyped up to see if the band still had it. "You're so hot." 

"Thanks babe," Margaery said, handing her the large jacket she'd been wearing. Margaery picked up the bass and glanced at Renly, who was doing scales on the guitar, then Dany, who was twirling sticks in her hand. "You guys ready?" 

"Always," Dany said and Renly nodded. They went through their three most popular songs according to the internet and then a few covers of songs that barely anybody had ever actually heard the original version of. After 6 songs, they took a break and got something to drink. "Dude, we sounded great!" 

"I didn't think you still had it in you after years at a desk job," Renly teased and Margaery playfully punched his arm. "I deserved that, I know." 

They went back to practicing, this time focusing on the song Elinor would propose during. When they had that down they went to the festival and relaxed before their big show. Margaery and Sansa hung out with Garlan, Jon, Renly, and Elinor. Loras had joined Elinor's soon to be fiance and Willas. Catelyn had joined up with the rest of the Stark bunch, all of them in different places. 

"No tube top, disappointing," Elinor said and Margaery gave her a look. "It's cold I know, but has somebody let the abs turn to flabs?" 

"Like my stomach would be anything but flat," Margaery said and Elinor rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to risk a cold so your girlfriend can be wet when you propose." 

"You're in a mood," Elinor said and Margaery leaned into Sansa's arms. "I'm going to find my girlfriend and your brothers." 

"Bye!" Margaery yelled as Elinor walked off. "She's stressing." 

"Yeah, it makes sense though," Garlan said and Margaery glanced back at him for a second. "Renly, were you stressed when you proposed?" 

"Of course I was, your sister is a perfectionist like your grandmother and I don't know one sane person who isn't terrified of Olenna," Renly said and Margaery raised her hand. "I said sane." 

"I'm sane," Margaery argued and Renly gave her a look. "I haven't been medicated in almost two years now." 

"Fair point," Renly said, kissing her cheek. 

"Get off of me you sap," Margaery said, pulling Sansa's head down for a kiss.

* * *

"Alright, you've been an amazing crowd and I love you, but sadly this is our last song," Margaery said, glancing at Elinor who was waiting at the side stage. "I'd like to invite my cousin Elinor and her girlfriend to the stage to do something quickly before I sing this song." Elinor came out and immediately got on one knee, pulling out a ring. There was some quiet murmuring, but then Elinor gave Margaery the thumbs up and Renly started playing the guitar part to "Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. The crowd was going absolutely wild and Margaery was looking directly at Sansa in the front row the entire time she sang the song. 

"That was super romantic," Sansa said as they packed everything up for the drive back. 

"Everybody in that family is romantic, especially this one," Renly said and Sansa smiled at Margaery who had a light blush. "I mean, even though we were each other's beards, she kept the romance alive. Also, Loras is secretly a sap like her."

"Loras needs to propose to you ASAP," Margaery said and Renly nodded. "I mean, you deserve it at this point. You take care of me and him constantly." 

"Now you've got a girl who will hopefully be taking up Margaery duty soon," Renly said as he merged onto the freeway. Margaery and Sansa slept in the backseat for half of the ride, Margaery and Renly switching after they stopped for breakfast. Margaery took Sansa back to her apartment, insisting she could sleep there on her super comfortable mattress before Dany got back from Winterfell and tried to hotbox a random room of the apartment. 

"I'm so tired," Sansa mumbled once her body hit Margaery's bed. Margaery climbed in next to her after taking off her pants and decided to spoon Sansa. "You know, you should technically be little spoon." 

"Some would also argue I should bottom," Margaery said and Sansa raised an eyebrow. "But I don't always do what I should." 

"That's hot," Sansa said, moving her neck just a bit so Margaery could kiss her. Margaery shifted and the two of them made out, Margaery's hands exploring whatever Sansa would let her and Sansa trying to take in every little detail about Margaery she could. Margaery threw her shirt over her head and put Sansa's hands on her stomach, guiding them towards her contained breasts. "Wait, this is a little far for us only having been on a couple of dates." 

"If you think about it, we've been on 4," Margaery said with an eyebrow wiggle. "But I get it, we can wait another couple of weeks before I seduce you into my bed." 

"Seduce me into your bed?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded. "Maybe I'll be the one seducing you." 

"Have you seduced anybody before?" Margaery asked and Sansa put her hand on Margaery's thigh, slowly moving upwards. "This doesn't count, but I will admit your efforts aren't completely lost." 

"Can we take a nap and talk about this later?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded, letting Sansa be the big spoon this time. "You smell nice." 

"Thanks, I can get you a bottle of the perfume if you like it," Margaery offered and Sansa mumbled something that Margaery couldn't quite make out. After making sure Sansa was asleep, Margaery let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber with dreams of auburn hair and kisses that had the oddly pleasant taste of lemon cakes and ale.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think I've seen that look on your face for years dear," Olenna said, pulling Margaery from her thoughts. Margaery gave her a confused look before the words settled in, then a light blush found itself creeping up her neck too her ears, luckily not reaching her cheeks. "Who's the lucky woman?" 

"Sansa Stark," Margaery said and Olenna nodded her approval. She didn't know Sansa well, but she'd met her a few times through the girl's father, who had been one of her best allies in her political career and vice versa. Margaery remembered the photographs from Ned Stark's retirement party and then those from the opening of his brewery company. "We haven't really been together long and well are still only really dating, but I really like her." 

"Treat her well, she's a sweet girl. None of your afraid of feelings bullshit. She deserves the Margaery Tyrell that I raised, not the little tramp that manifested itself during your rock star days," Olenna said, making sure every word sunk in. Despite Margaery having given herself this exact talk a couple of times since meeting Sansa, it resonated much more coming from her grandmother. "Would you like any more of that rose tea dear?" 

"No thank you, I should actually go soon. I've got a lot of work to do and Renly's been up my ass about meeting with some guy for a new collection at a department store. I've already blown it off six times," Margaery said and Olenna showed her out. "I'll see you Thursday, love you." 

"I love you too dear, now get to your meeting," Olenna said, shooing Margaery away. Margaery went back to work and sat through 4 meetings before she could leave. The first was the one Renly had been fussing over for the longest time. Honestly, Margaery wished she'd have gotten it over with sooner because it seemed as if this creep knew that he could absolutely back out and make her look unprofessional for making him wait on nothing for so long, which is why he'd acted like an ass the entire time. Still, she signed with him and decided to give him the shit end of her newest line, not caring if it flopped in that particular store. Her second meeting was more interesting, then again she had been looking forward to a vacation and the fact that she could "study" in another country for a couple of months and then put out a small collection based off of her experience and the feel of it all was ideal for Margaery. The last two were within her own company, the first with models and who would be wearing what at which shows; the second with lawyers representing her investors about her progress. 

"You look shit," Loras said, waiting for her outside of her office building. "Rough day that started at 1:45?" 

"I was busy visiting with Grandma. Now I am going home for a drink and then I'm going to bed," Margaery said and Loras shook his head. He waited for a couple seconds before it clicked with Margaery that she had promised Sansa she'd stop by the party her roommate Jeyne was throwing for her acceptance to an internship at some quickly rising business downtown. "Fuck, please tell me you brought a change of clothes?" 

"No, but I'm sure you'll manage something in the 25 minute ride to the campus," Loras said and Margaery got into the backseat. Almost immediately she made her outfit look less business and more casual. By the time that they'd arrived at the party, Margaery was satisfied with her outfit and Loras was ready to drive himself home to his boyfriend. "Have a fun night, but not too much fun." 

"I know the drill and you need to propose," Margaery said and Loras's ears just got red as he drove away. Margaery chuckled and made her way inside the party. Immediately she saw Dany and Arya making out on the couch, Sansa's roommate on the couch with the guy that Sansa mentioned she'd started to see, but no sign of Sansa. She walked around the party for a bit before heading upstairs, where it was much quieter. Margaery decided from the occasionally concerning noises of headboards hitting walls that she'd best go back downstairs and then left. With a drink still in her hand, she made her way towards Sansa's dorm, wishing she'd started there in the first place. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

"You look... Hey," Sansa said, trying to form words. "Did you stop by that party?" 

"Yes, but you weren't there. I suppose that's not a terrible thing though, I can give you an even better congratulatory present here without any pesky roommates to interrupt," Margaery said, tilting Sansa's head to the side to have a better angle to kiss her neck from. Sansa moaned quietly before pulling Margaery inside and pushing her against the door to close it. "Feisty." 

"Wait, I have to get up really early tomorrow to take a couple tests before I start my internship," Sansa said and Margaery understood, letting go of Sansa. "I'd really like it if you stayed over though, we can't really do anything, but when I get back, I can make it up to you." 

"How about I leave you to do your work and just bother my husband for the night?" Margaery suggested and Sansa looked at her like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Don't give me that look, it doesn't work on me. Goodnight, stop by my apartment tomorrow night." 

"Alright," Sansa said, giving Margaery a quick peck on the lips before watching her leave her apartment. Margaery pulled her jacket tightly shut and began the trek to Loras and Renly's. She banged on their door and waited for them to come and get it, shivering from the cold. After a few minutes, she knocked again and waited for a bit longer. Eventually giving up, she found their spare key, unlocked the door, put the key back, and then walked inside their apartment. 

"What the fuck was that?" Loras asked and Margaery tried her best to keep quiet. "Renly, stop, go check it out. What if somebody is here to kill us?" 

"Nobody is here to kill us," Renly said and Margaery gagged when she heard the echo of skin slapping against skin and some moaning. "What the fuck was that?" 

"My eyes are very tightly shut!" Margaery yelled and she sat down on the couch, hands covering already squeezed shut eyes. She heard clothes rustling and a belt being done before hearing her brother and his boyfriend stomp into the living room. "She wasn't at the party, I went back to her dorm, we made out, and this is closer than my place." 

"Yeah, make yourself scarce," Loras said and Margaery shook her head. "Seriously, get the fuck out of our apartment." 

"Fine, I'll go sleep on the streets," Margaery said and Loras sighed. She walked out of the apartment and began walking until she found a bench to lay on. She laid down and within a couple of minutes, Loras was standing in front of her with Renly, both of them looking annoyed with her. "Leave, I'm sleeping here tonight." 

"No you aren't," Renly said and Margaery just turned onto her other side. "Come on, don't be like this. Please come inside or let one of us drive you home." 

"Regrets, I'll have to decline," Margaery said and Renly moved her legs and sat on the bench next to her. "What are you doing?" 

"Sitting until you agree to come inside. Somebody will probably stab you in your sleep out here," Renly said and Loras hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, fuck off dickhead." 

"Both of you are acting like insolent little children!" Loras yelled and Margaery turned onto her back and then moved her head to look at him. "I swear to god, you're adults, stop acting like this. Margaery, just go home and drink yourself to sleep like you normally do. Renly, go back inside and just act all moody because you like to pretend that I don't know what's bothering you. I'm packing my things and going somewhere else for a bit, don't try calling me unless you've changed your fucking behavior." 

"Loras," Renly said and Loras just walked away from him. "Well, great, look what you've done." 

"It's not entirely my fault, but I'm sorry," Margaery said, rubbing Renly's back. Once Loras was gone, Margaery took Renly back into his apartment and laid down with him, grabbing a couple of bottles of wine. "Do you have anything important tomorrow?" 

"Not really," Renly said and Margaery smiled, handing him a bottle. The two of them drank there on his bed, Renly tapping out after his first bottle and Margaery going to three.

* * *

Sansa sat nervous on the train. She was going to Margaery's apartment today. She was gonna have sex with her. Sansa Stark was going to have sex with Margaery Tyrell. She repeated that statement in her head over and over again. She knew that they'd had sex before, it was practically how they met, but she felt nervous about this time. It was like this was a real relationship as opposed to letting a beautiful stranger get her off. There was a chance that this could go wrong and Margaery could break things off because she wasn't good enough in bed. When she got off the train, she jogged a couple of blocks before knocking on Margaery's door. Within seconds, she was met with Renly, who was happily holding a plate of eggs and bacon. 

"Hey Sansa, do you want some breakfast?" Renly asked and Sansa watched in confusion as Renly was pulled backwards by Margaery who immediately pulled Sansa into a tight embrace. "Wow, you practically ruin my relationship and then flaunt yours in front of me. Actually, it's your fault Stark, you didn't keep her overnight, so she came to my apartment and meddled." 

"I didn't meddle and honestly, I had a long day. Get the fuck out of my apartment, go have Brienne take you somewhere and leave. I know where this is going Renly and trust me, if you keep it up, you won't like where things are headed," Margaery said, still holding on to Sansa. Renly just huffed, threw the plate on the ground and then stormed out of the apartment, stumbling a bit from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed since Margaery began making them breakfast. "I'm so sorry about that. Don't feel bad about what he said, nothing is your fault. Absolutely nothing is and nothing will ever be, if I'm involved, chances are I did it." 

"Should I go?" Sansa asked and Margaery shook her head, kissing Sansa's cheek. Without shoes, there was a bit of a height difference between them, Sansa having a few inches on Margaery. "Let me help you." 

"Please don't," Margaery said, giving her a look that Sansa had never seen on her before. "Just, sit somewhere and wait a few minutes. Breakfast will be done and we can try to have a normal interaction after all that bullshit." 

"Whatever you want," Sansa said, kissing her softly. Margaery cleaned up the mess that Renly had made and Sansa pretended to not notice the little sniffle Margaery had let out, saving it for a different moment. When that was done, Margaery got them two plates of food and sat down at the couch. "Would you have stayed if I'd slept with you last night?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not too good with the sleeping over part of things. I don't want you to think that you're obligated to sleep with me at all. I really like you and I want to keep you around for as long as you'll let me," Margaery said and Sansa set her plate on the table before moving Margaery's. She moved onto Margaery's lap, tangled her fingers into brunette locks, and then passionately kissed Margaery. Margaery deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to let Sansa's tongue slip past her lips. Any nerves Sansa had melted away as she heard Margaery let out a soft moan. It all came crashing down whenever Margaery's stomach let out what Sansa would best describe as a small roar. "Shit, do you think we can pause this long enough for me to eat?" 

"Yeah, of course," Sansa said and they quickly got to eating. "This is really good." 

"Thank you," Margaery said and Sansa smiled at her. "You know, the more and more we get into those makeout sessions, the more I can feel how antsy you are. I think it's cute, you're nervous about us having sex, but at the same time you seem so eager for it to happen." 

"Yeah, I mean, I want you, I really do, but you're intimidating," Sansa said and Margaery set her plate down momentarily to unbutton the shirt she'd borrowed from Renly. She left it open and then continued to eat. "What was the point of that?" 

"I'm showing you me, so that you won't be intimidated," Margaery said, moving the shirt to open a little more. "When I was married to Renly, there was this model that I had a crush on. One day, she takes me out for dinner, we have a good time and she takes me home afterwards. We were making out, she had me against a wall, her fingers creeping up my thigh, and she skipped touching me where I thought I needed it, instead trying to get under my shirt. I froze, like went rigid and couldn't breathe until she was about 5 feet away from me. She cut me out completely after that, didn't talk to me again. Don't let your insecurities ruin something that might make you happy. I can tell you right now you're beautiful and there's nothing to be worried about sexually. I don't care if you aren't some sex goddess, I'll have fun teaching you what you don't know." 

"You're gonna be so much better than me at everything though," Sansa said and Margaery shook her head. 

"I can tell you right now, there's a million things you're better than me at. Don't let yourself get discouraged because I used to sleep around like it was my fucking job. I'm with you now and none of that matters." 

"Sometimes you're a real sap," Sansa said and Margaery smiled, kissing her. "I love it." 

 


End file.
